Shaking
by prolixius5
Summary: Caskett? Stanathan? Any way you take it, it's hot, it shakes, for sure! I had fun writing it; I hope you'll have as much fun reading it. Rated "M", OS, complete.


_**(While I was living in NYC back in 1985, I did feel such an earthquake, with epicenter in CT; the only difference is, Castle wasn't there with me, too bad ^_^ !) - very first fic on Castle in English. I hope you'll like it. Just a weird idea which popped up lately...  
**_

_**/ / /  
**_

_**/ /  
**_

_**/ **_

**Shaking**

Of course their week-end at the Hamptons had been turning into a more than divine break between investigations. The climate had been ideal, sunny and hot, the pool water just warm enough, the cocktails cold enough, and their mood… Geez, their mood hadn't lost one bit of adrenaline since they came back. Their biggest problem right now was… it showed! It was so obvious that Gates had given them her warning glance a few times over the last 24 hours. Today was only Tuesday and the couple hadn't been able to set aside their repressed drive for… well, for whatever they had been deep in lately.

At the end of the day, both lovers decided to finish what they'd started at the Hamptons, and find a way to temper their passion, if possible, at least for a little while, before Gates had to call Beckett to inform her she was going a bit too far.

So by seven o'clock, after they finally decided to call it a day, Beckett joined Castle in the elevator, and told him she'd head for her apartment and meet him there an hour and a half later. This would give Castle enough time to go back to his own place, change clothes and… well, grow the usual delicious anticipation of what was to come tonight.

When he reached Beckett's place, he decided to knock. He had his own key, but his woman had specified with such seriousness the time he was supposed to arrive, that he wanted to play along and pretend he was coming on their first date. Childish reaction? Yeah, for sure. And Beckett was often playing another type of game in private. She was tough, and straight, direct, precise, sometimes even as cold as ice at work, especially when interrogating suspects whom she knew would collapse sooner or later. When she was with Castle, this was a whole different story ! She loved to let go of all reservations, and play the seduction game, sometimes wearing one of his shirts and nothing else, or slowly undressing in front of him, performing a sensuous and lustful striptease, refusing him the right to touch, until he begged for mercy.

Beckett was indeed a ball of fire. And Castle so loved to get burned!

When the door opened, he was a bit surprised to see she was wearing a black dress, which was covering her chest almost up to the collarbone. Wow, that was a surprise! So chaste and reserved? That really didn't look like her. What was happening?

"Hi, Babe. C'mon in." she simply said.

And then she turned around and headed for the kitchen corner. That's when he understood the trap he had fallen into. Front view may have been so angel-like, he knew he was doomed the moment he saw her back, and his mind drowned in a hell of suddenly very hot ideas. The back of her dress was showing almost the whole of her shoulders and spine very far down. The plunging back neckline made him stare at her skin like he was hypnotized and he immediately imagined his fingers drawing gentle caressing circles on that soft territory.

Kate offered him a glass of wine. He took the glass, trying to refrain his hand from shaking just a little bit. Kate smiled that mocking smile and stared at him from head to toes, as if she was assessing the potential of her future victim. Rick suddenly felt somewhat uncomfortable and hot. He had been used for so many years to be the ultimate womanizer; now he felt the roles had been reversed. And the truth was, he loved it.

"You're hungry? I prepared a little snack we can eat using only one hand."

Rick suddenly found it hard to swallow. Geez, he loved that woman so much, for everything she was: stubborn most of the time, smiling that gorgeous smile when she was relaxed, faithful to her friends, brave when facing hard times, tenacious in all circumstances. And she had turned to be an exceptional lover, exploring every inch of his body, day after day, with her usual meticulous method, using eyes, fingers, lips, tongue. Sometimes, at night, he imagined he could die in her arms without the slightest regret, because she was giving him the most precious gift no woman had dared to offer him: herself, completely, ultimately, lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm starving, but not necessarily for food." he replied, laying his glass on the counter and getting so close to her that he saw her skin shiver in anticipation.

He was starving for her touch, her scent, her taste.

She put her own glass on the counter, turned to face him. One hand behind his neck, she pulled his face towards hers and delicately tasted his lips with the tip of her tongue. The other hand was travelling south, and he started to shiver even more when he felt a warm intruding touch starting to motivate him. Not that he really needed motivation. Seeing her was enough to stimulate every fiber in his body. And almost each time, he ended up at her mercy.

They reached the bedroom, he savored the ambience she had prepared: candles everywhere except around the bed. He smiled, because he knew this was the safe thing to do. Once they had almost put the place on fire, as one candle had fallen from the night table on the floor and almost turn the evening into a catastrophe. There was also a trace of some sweet scent he couldn't identify at once. But he didn't care, as the one perfume he was going to get drunk with was the smell of her skin. He took off his vest and let his fingers slowly travel on her back, while she was unzipping his pants and started to tease him with her fingertips.

One by one, each piece of clothes ended up on the floor. Her dress was so easy to take off that he almost regretted that it didn't have dozens of buttons to undo, just to prolong the agony of anticipation.

She was the leader tonight. While he languishes, in expectation, she climbed onboard, looking at him with such an intense look that he felt she could see right through his soul. All he wanted was to please her. He helped her move, keeping his hands under her thighs, in total sync with her while she was controlling the pace and depth of her pleasure, although she was trying to make him enjoy his own too. From time to time, she was slowing down, just a little, slightly changing the angle of her pelvis, to enable him to catch his breath and look at her with these loving blues eyes. And then she would gently attack again, up to the point when, with his help, she couldn't take it any longer and let her pleasure shake her body with utter violence. He felt all the love flowing between them and within a few seconds, he joined her in the most powerful orgasm they had ever had. They felt as if the earth was shaking around them as she clung to his shoulders and he pressed her body as close to his as he could. All they wanted in this delightful moment was to surrender in each other's arms and somehow to merge in one single heavenly capitulation.

It took them a while to stop shaking and catch their breath. Kate's exhausted body was resting alongside her partner's. Her eyes were closed, she was smiling in contentment. Rick was watching her, in awe, gently caressing her cheek.

"Hmmmm..." she softly sighed.

"I thought so too." Rick whispered.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"The earth was shaking. It was… delicious."

"It was like being on a roller-coaster in distress."

Rick paused for a moment before approaching his face close to her ear and whispered:

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Babe."

She opened her eyes, smiled an even more content smile and slowly got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some more… Hey, look at this!"

Rick rose on one elbow and looked in the direction she was pointing at. A framed photograph had detached from the wall and the broken pieces were scattered on the floor.

Kate turned to face her partner.

"We really made the earth shake this time!"

She suddenly heard a babel of noises and voices in the street. She looked through the window, her nudity protected by the high situation of her apartment, no one could see her from down below.

"That's weird." she said.

"What?"

"There are a lot of people in the street; I can hear some shouting. Something must have happened."

She was heading to her phone when they sudenly felt it! At first, it was almost indiscernible, and then the vibrations became a bit stronger and stopped about 25 seconds later.

"Gosh! It's an earthquake!"

"Are you serious?"

Kate switched on the radio. Indeed there was a looped report about the seism that had occurred about 15 minutes before. 4.5 on the Richter's scale. Epicenter in Connecticut. No serious damage or casualties reported.

"Look what you did, naughty girl!" Rick said with amusement.

"I did my best." Kate replied, raising her chin, in a provocative attitude.

Both lovers smiled.

Rick extended a hand to invite her to join him on the bed.

"Let's try to hit a higher note on the Richter's scale."

.

.

.

.

.

(I updated the magnitude; indeed a 3.8 may not have been strong enough to knock down the picture from the wall... anyway, this is a just a fantasy, right?)


End file.
